


Don't You Dare Walk Away

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Banter, F/M, Near Death Experiences, mention of injury, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: You showed Jacob mercy once, that was your first mistake.  Now he's using it against you as you hold his fate in your hands.





	Don't You Dare Walk Away

Jacob looked up at you, fondly even, wide-eyed and stunned in his own defeat. If you didn’t know any better, you would say he’s impressed. You had never seen him so weak. He’s always had the upper hand on you, a grim smile painted on his face as he glared at you through cage bars. But this time it was different. It was strange but deserving.

“You did everything he said you would do,” he chuckled, “and you didn’t even know it, you had no fucking clue.”

“I’m not fighting you anymore,” you said,  “This is over. You leave me the hell alone, and you let Pratt go.”

“Peaches?” he scoffed, a smile twisting on his face, “Right. I forgot. You got a shining for him. Don’t worry, I never told him about that, sweetheart.”

“Leave him out of this,” your cheeks burned with embarrassment. Whether or not you have a crush on Pratt wasn’t his business. “I’m taking Pratt and we’re getting far away from these god damn mountains. You can rot in hell for all I care.”

“Oh, but you  _do_  care, don’t ya kitten?” Jacob gave you a self-satisfied smile. “I underestimated you. I figured you the type to put a bullet in my head the second you got the chance. But that’s not your style, is it?” Jacob looked down at the gash in his leg as blood poured down his pants. He couldn’t get up even if he tried. “You…you enjoy watching me suffer. In the end, do you really think we’re all that different, you and me?”

Your mouth twitched at the mere thought of being  _anything_ like Jacob Seed. You gripped the bunker key dangling from his neck and yanked it off of him like taking candy from a baby. “I am  _nothing_  like you.”

You took a step back from the eldest Seed brother. You attempted to turn your gaze away from him, but the second you stepped away, he pounced at you and grabbed your wrist, with desperation and a burst of strength in equal measure.

“ _ **Don’t you dare walk away,**_ ” he hissed, his bloody fingers instantly staining your arm. “You’re getting me out of here. Take me back to my armory.”

“Why on Earth would I do that?”

“Because you showed me mercy,” a small chuckled escaped his lips. “That was your mistake. You didn’t kill me, but I could still bleed out thanks to the nice little number you did on my leg. Did you consider the fact that one of my men can still find me? I got them all over these damn mountains. What will you do then, huh? Do you think I’ll show you or your Peaches mercy then?”

“I can still kill you, you know.”

“Oh, I know. But you won’t.”

Your face went blank. “So what, I help you get on your feet and you, me and Staci can ride off into the sunset together? That’s awfully romantic, but that’s not my thing, soldier.”

“That’s cute,” he bit down on his bottom lip, perhaps in anguish. “You can keep the banter up if you want to, but you know you’re not going to leave me here, kitten.”

Your brows snapped together as you stared down at Jacob. You had only wished you had stuck to the plan - kill Jacob and take his key. It sounded so easy. You had your shot all lined up. All it took was one shot to the head and the mountains would be safe again. You couldn’t mentally do it, so instead, you shot him in the leg. Your plan had changed, so you decided to show Jacob mercy and let fate deal with him.  _But I guess that’s not how fate works, is it?_  May death be dealt in the hands of the beholder.

Jacob licked at his lip in amusement as you helped him off of the rock, his arm wrapping around your shoulders as your arm snaked around his back. You would’ve been amused, too, of you carrying the most dangerous man in the county to safety, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were  _doing just that_.

Jacob’s breath lingered to your neck. “All the bravado, the playful banter, your stupid little comebacks…guess you don’t completely hate me, huh, kitten?”


End file.
